Light and Dark
by OttoVonCh-OCOLATE
Summary: A dip into the iconic iconographer's past, a look at what might have made him who he is.


A/N: Otto von Chriek is a highly underrated character and deserves a bigger fanbase. Don't be afraid to review, but most of all enjoy!

P.S. The vampires are about 10 time the imagined human age

Ever since Otto von Chriek could remember light had always been something that had shed ... light into his life.

Light was an escape from the constant darkness that seemed to full his life.

Being a vampire had never appealed to him, the thought of killing another living creature had hurt young Otto. The scared looks from the children in the streets.

The dark whispers and looks of accusation people cast him.

Much to the dismay of his parents Otto liked to stay up as early as he could to catch a glimpse of sunlight. He adored the way the light rays bounced off the surfaces, flowing lazily through his room waiting to the very last to shut his coffin lid to prevent burns.

When Otto had been 70 his father deemed him old enough to go hunting with him. All week preparations had been made to teach him how to strike.

Phrases along the lines of, "Look for ze open vindows", "it vorks best to go in like a bat", "vatch for ze arteries" and "be sure to bite hard and drink quick" flew about the Von Chriek castle all week.

When the day of his 'hint' had come, his parents sought out his intended victim.

Otto flew into the window landing there, he found a girl no bigger than himself. Being human she was about 7 a mere infant, really.

She had been asleep when he arrived, and she lay there vulnerable to the world. He remembered the beautiful way the moonlight reflected off of hair blond hair splayed on the white pillow. When he closes his eyes he can still see it, the room was in a disarray particular to a young girls, toys scattered everywhere.

He took a deep breath, bent down and opened his mouth over her jugular. And he froze. Otto tried to bite the girl but could not find it in him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and tried again, to no avail.

After repeating this many, many times could not bring himself to end the life of this beautiful creature.

The realisation that he could not be called a true vampire broke something in him and he sat down right there on the floor and wept. He cried bitterly when he thought of the disappointment his parents feel.

Fearing he would wake the girl he left, flying home, his vision was blurred. Feeling a mixed emotive cocktail of pride in saving the girls life and fear in what his parents would think of him.

When grown up Otto thinks back to that day he can see the look on his parents faces'. Expecting a bloody faced beaming son the sight the saw took them by unpleasant surprise. The sobbing mess that greeted them was far from expected. Mrs Chriek screeched and fainted realising her boy was a failure, breaking down after fully taking in what happened. His father... was not so kind. Otto did not like to dwell on the past and, would much prefer to not remember the beating her got from that day.

Vampires heal fully and very quickly, often having no scars.

Sometimes Otto wished they would, so that his father would've stopped.

So that his father would've seen the pain.

Otto had been prohibited to make a noise and had to sit idly by and feel his bones knit themselves.

At 90, his parents had learnt to somewhat accept Otto for who he was. Still not happy, they had convinced themselves this was a phase.

He had continued to live off bottled blood, much to his parents' dismay. He had protested even that, yet after a short lived hunger strike he gave in soon enough.

For the next 20 years he begged his parents for a iconograph, not telling them about his growing obsession with light (that would break them).

After much deliberation they gave in and gave an ecstatic Otto a camera that would start a life long hobby.

On the evening of his birthday he wandered down to the dinner table, to be greeted by his parents and the family Igor. His mother gave him a speech about growing up and soon he would be a man, although Otto wasn't really paying attention he was too curious about his present.

Upon being handed the box he made quick work about opening it. It was a delicate wooden box with a dark mahogany finish. Inside it was lined with black velvet that ran under Otto's very own iconograph, an old beautifully hand crafted thing. He ran his hands over it in a daze.

"Ve veren't sure if it vaz alright, but ve got all ze attachments." his father said concerned after Otto remained quiet so long.

"It iz perfect. Absolutely perfect." Otto was astounded, he had asked for this for months but he never thought they had been listening.

"You go out and enjoy your new toy, ve shall see to it zat zings are cleaned up." his mother offered, wanting nothing more than for him to be happy.

On the eve of Otto's 120th Hogswatch, he learned about something that would change life forever.

His parents had invited friends over and were enjoying the night noisily, Otto did not feel like taking part in the festivities and instead took to taking iconographs. Much to his dismay the vampires didn't show up on the picture.

Going back to his room to put his salamander away for the night he walked past Igor.

Having been closer to him than he was to his parents, Igor smiled and made conversation.

"How are you enjoying the thelabrathointh thir?"

"It iz all very fine Igor, only vishink to be able to see zem on se pictures. Only a shame about ze imps zen."

Without thinking Igor suggested he use a dark light salamander for the flash.

Otto had never before used a flash, on a account of being a vampire. He had known about them just not used them.

Grinning, he ran off to Igor's lab, leaving the servant slightly swaying but none the wiser about his intentions.

Upon entering the lab he searched through the tanks full of pineapple fish ad found the small hidden tank in the back.

Running back up to his room Otto dodged people, he got his flash attachment, from his regularly polished iconograph box. He sprinted back to the lab, dodging as many people as he could.

he fixed the flash onto his iconograph and put the salamander in place.

Aiming for a darker corner of the lab he took a deep breath.

And pressed the button.

It felt like the most indescribable sensation he had ever experienced. He felt ripped apart and put back together, the rush was thrilling and after coming down from an amazing adrenalin rush he just wanted to press it again and again.

Astounded he looked at the picture painted by the imp.

What he saw that day still haunts him.

When Otto thinks back to his 'teen' years, when he rebelled, wore bright clothes, only answered to Oliver, he cringes.

He remembers his mother and father's ever present disappointed face.

He can remember the early mornings drinking orange juice, with who ever would call him friend, regardless of his health.

He remembers the looks he got when his father found the pictures of the human girl in the midday sun. The initial shock at him knowing this girl, the berating talks about putting himself in danger.

He remembers the girl, her laughing face forever frozen in time.

She had been blissfully unaware of what he was, but treated him like a true friend.

After he turned 160 his father, who had never laid a hand on him since he tried hunting, snapped.

Snapped like the sound of a palm hitting a face.

Snapped like the ribs in his chest.

Snapped like his iconograph that hit the floor.

Snapped like any emotion Otto had left.

It was a wake up call, his father told him.

His father had tolerated this rebellion and could take it no longer. The bedroom was now a dark room, the clothes bright, the affair he had with this human girl.

The one Otto had always found looked familiar.

A wake up call, indeed.

In a fit of anger and heartache Otto flew into the night. Making his way to a local tavern he encountered the local drunks.

They told him their tales of loss, how they had no-one left.

When Otto thinks back he can't be sure what caused it, maybe a cut from a broken bottle, maybe the yearning for acceptance.

But that night, Otto von Chriek killed a man.

And another.

And another.

The alcohol, high in their blood he was left feeling euphoric and full.

The rush of power stilling the inner numbness And, for the first time in a long time, Otto von Chriek was happy.

For the first few years he only picked those without holmes, those unknown.

Then, suddenly, there weren't enough anymore, he started going after others. First people in the streets, then he went into holmes.

Once it reached the point where 4 people a night were disappearing the villagers started coming after him.

Otto can remember it clearly, it was the first time he had felt genuine, gut twisting fear.

He remembered lazily walking up one evening, he was at peace for all of two minutes.

That's when he noticed the smoke.

Otto shot out of his coffin with the graceful ease of a 190 year old.

He ran down stairs only to stop himself at the stairs. The castle was full of villagers yelling screaming.

That's when he remembered.

The picture.

They've come to full fill what he saw that Hogswatch Eve years and years ago.

Sprinting he made it to the secret passage and ran down to Igor's lab, there he saw his parents holding onto each other for dear (after-)life.

"Otto! I am so glad you are here, your fazer and I could not reach you." his mother said over the rhythmic thumping at the door.

"Zey are trynk to get in! If only Igor vas here to help! Son help your mozer, I shal hold ze door." Otto's father moved to the door and held it, that's when Otto saw the bloody mark on his mother's chest.

"Mozer! Mozer vat is goink on?" Otto cried in a helpless tone.

"Otty, Otty my dear, zey have come after u-"

"Mein Gotts, zis is because of me, is it not? It is because I vas so selfish. Igor is gone, ve might die and you are in pain because of me." he said quietly, realisation hitting him hard.

"Now listen to me son, none of zis is your fault, ve have pushed you into it!" his mother said growing weaker and weaker.

His father remained at the door not wanting to agree or disagree.

"Fazer, I do not zink Mazer has much longer, please help!" Otto cried to his father, no longer trying to hold back the tears.

"Listen to me Otty, do not be afraid to live."

Those were the last words his mother uttered to him.

The rest of the night happened in slow motion.

He and his father fled, they went to live in a castle of a family member.

Guilt stricken Otto had written a note to his father, who had not spoken to him since his mother died and obviously felt he was to blame.

In his note Otto said his last goodbyes, told him about his views on the treatment he had bee given as a child, and said he was leaving and did not wish to return.

Otto packed his few things, left the note on his father's coffinstand and waited in the eves of the house to see his reaction.

His father read the note straight faced, shook his head and uttered coward.

That was, to date, the last time Otto saw his father.

Otto had left Überwald for Ankh Morpork where he had given up ze b-vord.

He now works for a newspaper, has 17 different iconographs and, when he feels like it's all too much, when he feels a bit melancholy, he remembers the darkness from which he descends.

He remembers his mother's words to him.

He remembers that although he has done wrong, and no matter what he does he cannot right them.

But he keeps in mind, that he is to be a light in the infinite Surrounding Dark.


End file.
